The Snow Misadventures
by Asuka Rae
Summary: Ayama, a kunoichi from an upcoming shinobi village, is soon branded a traitor and is hunted down by her own sensei. In hopes of gathering strength, she flees to Konoha and finds help in the form of a recently reunited Team 7.


**Hello my lovelies! How are you all doing?**

**I'm sick which really sucks, I like can't talk which stinks.**

**Well this is a belated New Years gift to all of you Its a Naruto Fanfiction which I hope you all like!**

**My close friend did some serious Edits for this so I hope you all like this!**

**And if you don't know who my friend is I suggest you go onto my profile page and look her up!**

**Well Enjoy the first chapter of my Naruto fan fic for my lovely readers!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Naruto, what in Kami's name are you doing?" Sakura shouted from afar, eyeing Naruto flopping from tree to ground to tree looking like a suffocating fish.<p>

"I'm practicing for the mission!" Naruto yelled back at Sakura, prompting a collective sigh from the Konoha 11, which, since recent events, unfortunately excluded Neji. It did consist of Sasuke, however, who had been on surveillance since a year ago.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smile, exclaiming, "Hey, give me a break, at least I'm trying to prepare!" It was hard to believe they had defeated Madara only a year ago. Yet they still had no clue about what happened to the Ten Tails but after the tailed beasts were released, they assumed the ten tails just ceased to exist.

Suddenly there was a flash and a large crash echoed.

Everyone jumped into the designated formation, whipping they're heads towards the sound. "Hinata, use your byakugan." Sakura commanded. "On it!" Hinata replied, activating it, before searching around and finally setting her sights the source of the crash. "Um, Sakura-san, there appears to be a girl, I think she's unconscious."

"Okay, thanks Hinata. Let's check this out," Sakura said after a moment, deciding that an unconscious girl posed no threat to Konoha's greatest. Moving forward, the passed-out girl, who happened to wear a different headband than anything Sakura had seen before. There were dots etched on it, giving the appearance of snow.

"This girl is from another village?" Ino finally ask-stated. After all, they were just half an hour away from Konoha. The girl donned obviously shinobi attire, complete with a white bag filled with basic ninja equipment. She also possessed something every great kunoichi had, scars. The most obvious one ran almost through her right eye and almost completely down her face.

Suddenly there were several Kunai hurdled at the defenseless girl. Before they could hit, Naruto grabbed the girl bridal style and quickly jumped to a tree-branch. She may be a foreign ninja, but Naruto couldn't just stand there and let her be killed.

The culprit appeared before the group, and donned the same headband the girl wore and also a cat-mask. "Let the girl go, she's our villages problem. She's a traitor and must be dealt with immediately," The young man coldly stated, moving towards Naruto.

Sasuke jumped in front of the man, "Tch, well tell us how this girl is a traitor before we hand her over. How else would we now you're telling the truth?"

"Isn't my headband enough?" the man exclaimed, which only raised suspicion among them.

In Naruto's arm at that moment, the girl startled out of sleep, flashing her eyes open. She looked up and blinked, staring into Naruto's eyes. She then flinched, quickly realizing the situation she was in, and shot out of Naruto's arms to hurdle a kunai at the mysterious man who leapt into action, but was unable to miss only a few well-aimed kunai.

"Bastard, next time you try to impersonate a ninja from my village do some better research. We don't even have ANBU, you ass-hat," the girl shouted at the fainted imposter.

The girl then proceeded to collect her things and calmly walked away from the situation, successfully ignoring Naruto and his allies. She only paid attention to them when she had almost walked out of sight, but realized Sasuke was staring at her stomach. The girl's mind started doing leaps, had they found out she was the Ten Tail's jinchuuriki?

Before the girl could come to any conclusions, Sakura knocked Sasuke over the head, yelling, "Stop staring at her stomach, she probably thinks you're a pervert now! Moran!"

Relief flooded through the girl as Sakura and Sasuke bickered back and fourth about how he was indeed NOT a pervert, unlike her. The girl then started to laugh, the comical scene reminding her of her own team. Of course, this caused everyone, even Sasuke and Sakura, to stare her.

Her laugh was just like Naruto's; it was like breathing in sunshine. It was warm and wholehearted and just... made you feel like you could be comfortable around the girl.

The girl flashed a toothy smile, but then asked, "You know I'm a shinobi from a different village, right? So why did you just save me from that man with the cat mask. I could be a grade-A missing-nin whose come to attack Konoha for all you know."

Sakura was the one to reply, stating, "Don't worry about it, its not like you could overpower us anyway. After all, its eleven to one. But if you're going to Konoha we're going to need to escort you, unless you have papers…?"

"No, I don't actually. I lost them a while back. And that statement is all the reason for you to be more suspicious of me."

"Sakura-chan's right! You're not our enemy!" Naruto yelled, slinging his arm on Sasuke's shoulder, only for the arm to be harshly thrown off.

"But still, I know its been peaceful ever since the war's ended, but its never too peaceful that you can blindly trust foreign ninja to have good intentions, especially not one so close to your village," The girl repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"Man, its okay. I'm sure you're not coming to unleash havoc on Konoha or become the next Madara, just come with us already," Naruto grinned.

"I did once read a book that you should always be open to new things!" Sai said with his trademark creepy smile.

"Okay?" the girl said confused.

Before Sai could respond with something cringe-worthy, Sakura cut in. "DON'T listen to him, okay? He has NO clue what he's talking about, he never does really," She said smiling.

"Now come on, I'm getting bored. This is just how the Leaf works, get used to it," Naruto said, pulling on Sakura's arm signal a move-on.

"Well, thank you, I'll keep that all in mind. But I can't sit around gazing at clouds with you, I have a mission to complete," The girl simple stated, preparing to continue on her path.

Before she could take her first leap, Shikamaru finally inquired. "Are you from the Village Hidden in the Snow, the village that borders the Land of Iron?"

"Yes, actually. How do you know of my village, it is rather obscure?"

"You're name is Ayama Nazimaki, right?" Kiba asked.

"Ah, took you that long to recognize me if you were the welcoming party! Yep, I'm Ayama Nazimaki, one of the three Snow-nin your Hokage called upon for tomorrow's Shinobi Summit."

"Whaa? I didn't know we were supposed to be welcoming anyone Sakura, why didn't you tell me?" Naruto said, clinging to Sakura's arm.

"That's because we're not the welcoming party, we're just sitting around here waiting for the Sand Siblings to show up for our joint mission. I'm sure Izumo and Kotetsu we're supposed to be welcoming the Snow-nin, but they're probably off feeling each other up on Lady Tsunade's desk again." Sakura just replied, annoyed.

"Wait, why Granny's desk of all places?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"They described it as 'risky but rewarding.'" Sakura deadpanned.

Ayama, who had no clue who Izumo and Kotetsu were, asked, "Wait, that's not right. I was told Nara Shikamaru was the one who was going to help me get moved in. And to _that _location."

Shikamaru's usual look of complete disinterest faded instantly. "Who told you that? Do you even know what _that_ location is?"

"Yes, a believe it belonged to one of Konoha's previous council members, Danzo Shimura to be exact."

"But how did that place's existence reach the eyes of the Village Hidden in the Snow, you should be aware if you know of the place how classified anything relating to Danzo it." Shikamaru asked again, a look of deep perplexity etching into his face as he sat down to think.

"Whatever the case is, it can be left for another day. The mission on hand for me right now is to reach Konoha, and though you all seem nice I really need to arrive soon." Ayama said, right before a large black object dropped out of the sky.

"ITS A BEAST BALL!" Screamed Naruto, and most of the ninja scattered, however Ayama had no clue what that was and didn't react until it was too late. Choji, who had fallen asleep while plucking at grass bored, was also hit.

Ayama was thrown up against a rock, and slid to the ground coughing while Choji simple fainted on the spot.

Ayama's vision became hazy, as she asked to no one in particular, "Damn, what the hell… who sent that thing at us? Wait… the cat-mask man…."

"AYAMA! CHOJI" Naruto exclaimed, rushing over to Ayama first, as she seemed to be in much worse condition then Choji. Yet again she had gotten hurt with several highly skilled ninja within reach.

Naruto tried to help Ayama, only to be pushed out of the way by Sakura, who yelled, "NARUTO! MOVE! Let a professional handle her injuries!"

She took over and started to examine Ayama's chest, but quickly noticed a strange pattern on her stomach. "Naruto come over here for a minute, I need your opinion on something." Sakura said.

"But you just said to get out of the way Sakura-chan" Naruto whined, but none-the-less walked over to Sakura and Ayama, who was for the second time unconscious.

"Naruto, what do you make of these marks on her chest?" Sakura gestured at the girl's stomach, where black markings were beginning to form.

"Its a seal, but a very complex one. A master in fuinjustsu must have done it. Whatever the seal holds, it's obviously something either very important or very dangerous."

Ayama, who was continuously fading in and out of conscious, made a weak effort to move a hand to conceal the seal from there eyes.

"Whatever the reason for that seal, we need to get her properly treated NOW. And also, the cat-mask nin is obviously around somewhere, we need to go before a real fight begins and slows us down," Sakura logically stated.

"Sakura's right, we need to get moving," Shikamaru yelled, hefting a fainted Choji onto his back.

Naruto picked up Ayama, and rushed off the Konoha, "Naruto you DOBE! Wait for the rest of us!" Sasuke said, rushing after Naruto and Ayama.

"Ugh! They left behind the only medical ninja!" Sakura said, annoyed.

"Ayama, are you still hanging in there? Have you ever heard of the Nine Tails?" Naruto asked the girl, trying to get her to stay awake.

She nodded slowly and looked at Naruto, managing to put up a faint smile.

"Do you know what its name is?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head slowly.

"Hehe, I didn't think you would. Its name is Kurama! It's a bit of a strange name, but I think it's a great name for the big and grumpy guy! And my name is also pretty strange, but I like it because Ero-sennin was the one who invented it," Naruto said ginning.

Ayama tried to smile again, but fell short. "Hey…can I rest my eyes…for a bit?"

"NO! I mean no, you need to stay with me a little longer. Just until we get to the hospital, okay? Then you can rest as much as you want," Naruto said.

Ayama nodded in understanding and looked at Naruto, "How close...are we?" She asked softly, her voice slowly fading.

"We're almost there, just keep hanging on!" Naruto exclaimed.

As the gates came to view, Naruto rushed through them and straight towards the hospital. Crashing down the doors, Naruto yelled franticly, "Granny Tsunade! I need your help right now!"

Tsunade, who trying to feed Tonton sake, just to have the bottle confiscated by Shizune, sat right up. "Ugh, who's your girlfriend Naruto? No, that's the Snow-nin, right… She looks pretty banged up, didn't I send Izumo and Kotetsu out to make sure they arrived… Aw, they were probably making out on my… desk again, shit, what a missed opportunity to spy on them!" Tsunade said, wavering the entire time, obviously a bit tipsy.

"Granny, this really isn't the time, I think she needs help really badly. Choji was also hurt, and Shikamaru's should be here soon with him. But first, I want you to look at something," Naruto said in complete seriousness.

"And what would that be?" Tsunade asked.

"This girl has a sealing jutsu on her stomach, and whatever's its sealing must be pretty important because the seal was done by a master fuinjutsu artist," Naruto whispered to her.

"Ah, whatever. Just get her… to the nearest bed; my staff w-will look after her. I'll get someone to look at her seals later," Tsunade said, drunkenly waving Naruto away with her hand. Thankfully not too drunken as to not address the problem at hand.

As Naruto laid Ayama down, a shadow loomed outside the hospital, staring at the motionless girl.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope You all liked this new fic I know you're all like WHERE IS THE OTHER FIC'S CHAPTER well I'll tell you that I need to explore other places!<strong>

**Please Follow, favorite, review, flame Just do what you want!**


End file.
